There are many instances where it is desirable to effect the blending and transfer of earth material. Several such examples include:
1. the construction of load-bearing slabs or road beds by blending on-site soil layers with suitable mixture materials such as cement (used as a binder) power plant ash for improved density and various chemicals which promote settling and stabilization of the mixture;
2. the microbiological decontamination of soil can be initiated or intensified by blending microbes into the soil or by modifying the soil conditions in a way favorable for biological activity, such as decomposition;
3. the stabilization of earth material by blending suitable additives for solidifying or setting the soil, whereby contaminants such as toxins or oil can be trapped in the stabilized layer to reduce the diffusion of contamination to neighboring regions;
4. the manufacture of bentonite insulation can be effected by blending bentonite with on-site earth material;
5. the manufacture of concrete by blending and transferring the constituent components comprising the concrete.
The blending and transferring process can improve the efficiency of various tasks, for example, by eliminating the need for lifting and replacing masses of soil in the aforementioned stabilization and decontamination activities or by replacing piling and mixing in the manufacture of concrete.
Thus far, there has been no method or apparatus available which is capable of blending and transferring mixture materials with earth material efficiently and to a sufficient depth directly on-site.